To Make Nice
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: "So tell me, Pucky, why in God's great mind would you wanna marry me for?" The boy returned the blushed look, "So I could kiss ya anytime I like to," Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Quinn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**To Make Nice**

**Prologue**

It was a typical summery Saturday in Lima, Ohio. Two innocent seven year olds were playing contently down by the creek where the wildflowers grew. The boy sported a swift Mohawk, as the little girl twirled around the water's edge in her tiny yellow sundress with a bouquet of freshly plucked flowers in her fists, her silky hazel hair flowing about.

The boy tackled her, the two of them laughing as they sank down into the inch-deep pool of fresh water. He secured a flower in her curl.

"Like in the movies," he said, thoughtfully winking at her. "Can we play house again tomorrow?"

"No, I got church in the morning and Daddy's letting me usher with him,"

"…Jesus Freak.." He teased.

"Hey! That's not nice, or funny at all," she shoved the flowers in his face.

"I'm sorry, Q. I just wanna play with you. You're pretty. Prettier than Santana, or Hailee, or any other girl in the first grade.

The little girl blushed. "So tell me, Pucky, why in God's great mind would you wanna marry me for?"

The boy returned the blushed look, "So I could kiss ya anytime I like to,"

"That's why?" She asked. "I could think of a bunch-a reasons,"

"Like what?"

The girl looked awkwardly across the creek at the family of yellow ducks out for a quaint swim.

"I want to have lots and lots of pretty little babies with ya, that's what. And we can live in a big house like Mr. Watson on Oak Street. And we'll have two dogs named Buster and Shepherd, and a cat named Susan."

The boy laughed a little, "You're weird, Q."

"That's never been a problem before, Pucky." She shared a toothy grin.

The kids walked through the tall grass back to the city park's pavilion. The boy, Noah Puckerman, chastely kissed the girl, Quinn Fabray on her cheek, earning a smile from her and an 'awe!' from their mothers.

**Present Day**

"Q… Q… Quinn…Q-QUINN!"

Quinn Fabray was jerked awake from a nap on her desk, a nap apparently she was the only one who wasn't aware of.

She cleaned her mouth of saliva and mouth residue "Mmm, yeah?"

Ira, her boss, shook his head. "Do you have your portfolio for the Fall Line?"

He was laughing _'surely I can't be in that deep of shit this time…' _"Yes sir, I have it right here," she reached easily into her desk's cubby under it's supply drawer, withdrawing a fat manila envelope of sketches for the Fall Line of Contemporary Home Furnishings.

Quinn Fabray was making quite a name for herself. She'd started at Ira Heeley's firm just under six years ago, and had already been a partner in her eighth month there. If you lived in New Jersey, New York or Rhode Island, you were most likely sitting on a Fabray Loveseat (Quinn's signature structure piece).

"Excellent, Doll. I want you to be free tonight, these are going up at the Design Expo tonight at the Forener Centre East. Don't be late. These will be on display, and the buyers are going to want a full open minded commentary on your inspirations, alrighty?"

"I'll try to be there, I. It's just… Damon's got something ultra special planned for late tonight after his eight o'clock meeting with his firm," She closed as she was earning a look from Ira… it wasn't pretty. "Darling, Ira, Sweetheart, You know me. I wouldn't miss this night for all the special dates with Damon in the world. I'll be there."

Ira smiled, satisfied. "I know I can always count on you, Q! See you at seven!"

Once Ira was out of sight, Quinn let an exhausted sigh escape her and she clonked her head on her desk once more.

"Q, babe, le'me clean up, you go home and get ready for later." Alana winked, handing Quinn her clutch and an Evian.

"My Gosh, Lani, you're the best. Love you!" She blew a kiss to her assistant and the interns and slipped into the elevator just outside.

On her way out, Quinn handed the Evian to Gretchen, the receptionist, and tipped Harvey the doorman.

After hailing a cab almost instantly and a brutal drive in Friday afternoon NYC traffic, Quinn was (finally) to her building on the Upper East side. Her personal doormen, Marshall, welcomed her and a smile.

The keys to her studio apartment clicked and she was greeted inside by her Siamese cat, Rayley. Ray purred and nestled against her ankle as she skimmed her mail. _'Bills, bills, nothing interesting, coupons, bills' _"Hey, Ray, cut it out, Mommy's got to get a shower before the car comes and she's cutting it a little close, and yeah, here I am pleading independence from my cat."

At seven o'clock sharp, Quinn was greeted by Frankie, her driver for special events and such NYC casualties.

"33rd and Fender, thanks!" Quinn sat back into the cushy seat of Frankie's town car. Who would have thought one day she'd know New York City better than one Rachel Berry? It'd taken six and a half years but there's yet to be one sight of the sour Berry around even still.

The Expo was nothing new to Quinn. She'd been to one at leas five or six times out of the year, but to Ira, each one is as big and as exclusive as the last. So there really was no way out.

Eventually, when every buyer was stocked up on Quinn's self-rehearsed information, it was time for her to bid farewell to Alana and Parker with Ira's grateful permission.

The ride to Damon's building was uneventful and quiet as she simply checked orders from her Blackberry and attempted to get the rave-style music beat that'd been blasting at the expo far out of her mind.

She waited outside his firm's building barely at all before the dapper fellow walked almost in slow motion through the rotating doors of the Law building.

'_I am so lucky. Such fucking hot sex of manly man that I have all to myself.'_

Damon kissed her head and reached for her hand when he joined her in the car "Hey there, Frankster!" He joked, earning an annoyed glance from Frankie.

"Babe, I told you not to call him that!" Quinn reprimanded him.

"Hun, I'm paying him $500 for the night, I can call him Ass Bag for all I care and he'd still be obligated to drive us." Damon defended. "I'm sorry, that was wrong," he kissed her forehead "how was the Expo, darling?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but settled into his chest "Boring. I was thinking about you the whole time. I missed you, baby." She looked up and kissed his jaw.

"Good to know I was missed."

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up in front of an older styled building, almost as if it were the only dead one in the street. It was white brick and had two columns on the outside.

"_This _is your surprise? An abandoned building, Damon, what the Hell?"

"Quinndolyn, babe, just work with me, kid." He guided her out of the car and into the building.

"I dunno how I feel about this, Dame… I'm kind of spooked by the fact that your hands are covering my eyes from _seeing _anything." Quinn complained.

Suddenly, as they turned a corner, the lights went up. They were on a posh deck, overlooking the Hudson River. The lights from the bridge twinkled against their silver trays of sushi and dinner. The candle's flame flailing in the breeze.

She looked down to see Damon kneeling down on one knee, with a Tiffany blue box propped open, revealing a three-carat diamond ring plunged into a white gold band.

"Damon…" Quinn gasped.

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray… will you marry me?"

_**How was that? Should I continue? Leave a review! x**_


	2. Quinnie, Can You Hear Me?

**To Make Nice**

Quinn stared down in disbelief. It wasn't… it couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to whoever she'd become. The real Quinn Fabray didn't deserve such happiness, not after the things she'd done. Not after the people she'd hurt, and the ones she'd lost. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, so quickly.

"So is it a yes?"

Quinn wiped her eyes and pushed loose bangs behind her ear "Yeah, yes! It's a yes."

Damon slid the ring on and flashed his million dollar smile "Perfect. Dinner?"

"Yes please," breathed Quinn. After containing herself, she joined Damon at the candle-lit table for two. "Um, Damon?"

"Yeah, Quinn Bee?"

"You, um,"

Damon glanced up from his Blackberry expectingly. "Is there something wrong, Tulip?"

"Yes, no, um," Quinn fidgeted. _'I should tell him. He deserves to know, I need to. He'll find out himself sooner or later…' _"Y- you… My middle name is Catherine. Not Elizabeth."

"Oh, right," He sat up and began to cut his steak.

"Just wanted you to know-"

"I was thinking," Damon interrupted "that we should go out tonight."

"But we are out,"

"Nothing fancy, mind you, just a little minor even I promised my mother I'd go to."

If "Mother" were any other woman, it'd be simple to take a rain check. Unfortunately, Damon Waterbury's mother was Blythe Waterbury, New York Socialite.

Taking a rain check with Blythe Waterbury was like passing up a ticket to Fashion Week's Opening Gala. It wasn't possible to get out of, and if you skipped, all of New York's society would black-list you forever. In Quinn's case, they'd burn all of her furniture they had laying around their homes.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do? I'm exhausted, and you know how your mother feels about me. Let alone, how she'd feel about the engagement."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, nothing we can do."

"Oh, okay, we better eat fast then," said Quinn as she reached for her fork.

"You know what, I think it's best we eat when we get there,"

"But what about all this great food. I wouldn't want to waste anything-"

"Forget about it, we'll let the waiters and waitresses eat the shit, now can you please get your coat? We're going to be late." He was near shouting at her. He cooled down and smiled "Let's go then, eh?"

The pair hurried out to the town car, Quinn lacking behind in her stilettos. He slid into the car and shut the door, eyeing her to join him from the other side.

As soon as Quinn was inside, Damon didn't waste time alerting Frankie "Yo, Felipe, can we get this shit rolling? We have to be at 115th and Broadway!"

Once they'd pulled up in front of the massive mob of paparazzi outside the gallery, Damon took Quinn's hand and flashed a grin. Unprepared to face the camera flashes, she yanked her fiancée back into the car "Dame, I want to keep the engagement a secret,"

"What? Why, baby?" Damon hesitated and relaxed into his seat.

"I just… I'm not ready to scream out to all of New York City that I'm engaged to the Damon Waterbury of the Manhattan Waterburys, okay? I'm not ready for…all of that."

"Baby, I get it. You're not ready to face the music. It's fine, just, give me your ring. I'll keep it in my tux pocket,"

Quinn gladly handed over the massive piece of jewelry and followed Damon out of the car, and into the bouncing mob.

"_Quinn! What's Damon like in bed?"_

"_No, tell us what your favorite vacation spot is!"_

"_Damon, it's been reported that you were seen jewelry shopping this morning, any thing you'd like to say?"_

The paparazzi had been horrendous. The one night they're out together in months and there's 40 people waiting for a follow up on their date back in February, seeing as it was June.

"Quinn, I would like to introduce you to my mother. Mommy, this is Quinn." Damon introduced the two women. The pair had been inside the gallery for a good two minutes and while browsing at water color pieces, Blythe Waterbury was quick to approach them.

"Oh hush, D.D, I've met Quinn hundreds of times before," She reached for Quinn's hand.

Reluctantly checking for no sign of a ring, Quinn offered her hand in return, smiling as best she could. "It's very nice to see you again, Ms. Waterbury."

"Oh, Call me Blythe!"

"Sure, Blythe."

"Actually, I prefer Ms. Waterbury, thank you." She sneered.

"Damon, dear, Annaleigh Garmond is here with her sisters. You must tell them hello," Blythe began to smooth Damon's suite with her palms when her fingers slipped over something rigid in his breast pocket.

"Oh my word! Damon?" She gasped in disbelief at the ring she'd recovered. "What the hell is this? Are you proposing to her?"

"Actually, Mom, he proposed an hour ago, and it's about time for me to leave, thank you." Quinn choked back embarrassed tears and ran for the exit.

She didn't wait for Damon to catch up, he wasn't even running after her…

The next morning, Quinn woke up to the haunting ringtone her bestfriend back home, Rachel Berry had recorded for when she called, so that Quinn could know exactly who it was. The ringtone was entitled "Quinnie Can You Hear Me?" by Rachel herself.

"What do you want, Rach? It's like," she glanced at her clock "six twenty-nine a.m, what could you possibly want?"

There was a whisper-like breathing pattern on the other line which sounded a lot like a hyper puppy. "Quinn! Finn and I are getting married!"

"Wait, what? He proposed? At six in the morning?"

"Yes! And no, more like midnight last evening, but I promised him I'd wait until morning to begin calling people, and you were number 5 on the list!"

The blonde rolled over and grabbed her glasses, "And who am I runner up to?"

"My daddies, Carole and Burt, Shelby, and Kurt and Blaine!"

"Ah, well, congratulations! When's the big day, have you two decided?"

"Yes we did…five months ago. It's June 5th. Can you make it?"

Quinn shot up in her Heavenly Bed "Rachel, are you crazy that's in three weeks!"

Rachel's giggle sounded through the speaker "No, I'm not crazy, and I'm not pregnant either, Kurt made me swear, it took fifteen minutes to convince him! We've been planning this wedding since college grad, he's just now proposed."

"Weird… I'll see what I can do. I was actually thinking of coming to visit Lima for a while recently…" Quinn pulled on her favorite blue robe "this is a great excuse to get away."

"Wonderful! _Finn, Quinn can come! _So when are you flying out?"

Quinn bit her lip and sat in her window seat, overlooking time square, there was a sign for Virgin Airlines advertising swanky flights on short notice.

"I'll be at the house tonight, don't you dare wait up!"

After Quinn hung up the phone, she went and turned on her hot steam shower. Halfway through it hit her when she reached for her razor only to see the sparkling diamond on her left hand's ring finger.

"Holy Hell. I'm engaged…"

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a show to perform! **** Review! x**


End file.
